Timeline of East Asian Federation history
This is a timeline of East Asian Federation history. The East Asian Unity Treaty and the Federation Charter were completed in 1976 and the history of the East Asian Federation is divided below into pre- and post-charter. Prime timeline events are in bold. Major points of divergence are in red. Pre-Charter 1940s *1945, July 26 - Harry Truman, Winston Churchill, and Chiang Kai-Shek meet for the Potsdam Conference. One of the terms is that Japan freely transfer the sovereignty of its occupied territory outside of the core Japanese Islands to provisional governments. *1945, August 15 - '''Emperor Hirohito announces the Surrender of Japan to the Allied Forces, agreeing to the terms made in the Potsdam Declaration. *1945, August 21 - Fighting ceases in a foiled Soviet invasion of Karafuto Prefecture, solidifying Japanese rule of the island. *1947, November 14 - United Nations General Assembly Resolution 112, calling for free elections across divided Korea, the withdrawal of all foreign troops, and the creation of a committee to oversee transitional processes, the United Nations Temporary Commission on Korea, is passed. Soviets lodge no protests, and the body begins preparations for transitions. *1948, May 10 - The first free elections since Japanese Occupation occur in newly reunified Korea, electing Syngman Rhee as the first president. Kim il-Sung, prime minister of the now defunct Soviet-backed government in North Korea, becomes Minister of Industry. 1950s *1950, January 1 - The transfer of power from the Japanese-appointed Provisional Government of Korea to the freely elected Republic of Korea is completed. *1953, July 27 - Dwight D. Eisenhower, 34th President of the United States, is named Hero of the Korean People for his aid and assistance in rebuilding the still war-torn and struggling Republic of Korea into the beginnings of a modern state. *1953, September 14 - To regain the trust of the Korean populace, the Ministry of International Trade and Industry begins the Transparent Reconstruction Assistance Program to help rebuild and modernize Korean infrastructure and settlements. 1960s *1964, October 10-24 - Tokyo hosts the 1964 Summer Olympics. *1969, January 18 - Student protests of facilitation of American forces during the Vietnam War results in a short-term leftist takeover of Tokyo University, resulting in a surge of anti-communist opinion in Japan. *1969, August 1 - The East Asian Unity Zone, the precursor to the East Asian Federation, is formed between the Republic of Korea and State of Japan, establishing a free trade zone, open borders, and a unified currency. 1970s *1974 - Prime Minister of Japan and then-chair of the East Asian Unity Zone Eisaku Sato accepts the Nobel Peace Prize for his work on the Three-Pillars Nuclear Policy, a prime influence of the pacifist Federation Charter. Post-Charter 1970s *1976, February 15 - Charter of the Federation of East Asian Corporate States is signed and ratified, creating the East Asian Federation from the Republic of Korea and State of Japan. 1980s *1980, January 1 - The FedPass system takes effect, allowing citizens to link their financial assets to one government-secured card. *1981, March 16 - The Central Library of the East Asian Federation's current complex in downtown Seogyeong is completed. *1986, January 24 - Federation Center is completed. *1988, September 17-October 2 - Seoul hosts the 1988 Summer Olympics 1990s *1990, July 1 - The East Asian Monetary Bureau stops issuing paper banknotes, making the New Yen the world's first all-electronic currency. *1997, October 21 - The National Communications Network, a series of key telecommunications cables connecting Tokyo with Seogyeong, is completed. *1999, January 1 - As a part of a special agreement with the European Central Bank, the East Asian Federation is granted Euro issuing rights, becoming the first country in Asia to adopt the Euro. 2000s *2002, May 31-June 30 - The 2002 FIFA World Cup is held in the East Asian Federation. 2010s *2010, February 22 - Independent Taiwan, a group of Chinese citizens residing on the island of Taiwan, votes to join the East Asian Federation. *2010, March 1 - The ConSat constellation is inaugurated, powering a variety of military and civilian functions in space, chiefly, the Orbital Relay Cannon Array. *2010, March 26 - The FS Cheonan sinks off the coast of the Korean Peninsula, due to an unexplained explosion. *2010, April 5 - The Mitsuba Control AI is activated, streamlining government processes. *2010, July 2 - The Taoyuan Space Tether is completed, providing a cheaper and faster means of atmospheric launch. *2010, July 3 - The New Main Line, a maglev line connecting Sinuiju with Sapporo via Tokyo, Seoul, and Seogyeong, is completed. *2010, September 15 - Construction and assembly on the Moon of the International Lunar Research Station begins. *2010, October 24 - The Aerospace Exploration Agency launches the BR 10-032 Power Transmission System pilot program, providing space-based solar power to aid energy supply difficulties. *2011, January 1 - Control of northeast China is ceded to the East Asian Federation under the Chinese Transition Plan. *2011, March 11 - The largest earthquake since the Federation's founding, the 2011 Sendai earthquake and tsunami, a 9.0 magnitude earthquake occurs, killing at least 13,000, and triggering two nuclear release incidents. *2011, March 17 - The United Nations Security Council approves Resolution 1973, beginning peacekeeping operations in the Libyan Civil War. Two squadrons of Federation Air Forces fighters are deployed from FAFS Tunis. Future 2020s 2030s Category:East Asian Federation Category:East Asian Federation (FWNG)